The Lost Fantasy Princess
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang pencarian seorang Putri yang menghilang sejak kecil. MANY PAIRING INSIDE ! TsuSan / JunYayoi / MatsuYoshi / HyuMaki and others pairings. Fict Collab with RanRan


**CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Lost Fantasy Princess belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri + RanRan \('o')/**

**(judul masih belum pasti . bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Hahaha. )**

**Pairings(S)**

**Tsubasa Ozora x Sanae Nakazawa**

**Kojiro Hyuuga x Maki Akamine**

**Hikaru Matsumayama x Yoshiko Fujisawa**

**Jun Misugi x Yayoi Aoba**

**And others chara(s) in CT**

**Warning: Sumpah ini cerita asal banget tapi romance ala ciymii dan RanRan bakalan bikin kremes-kremes (?) , OOC sudah bisa dipastikan , typo bersebaran karena memang sengaja (baca: males) gak ngecheck, fantasy , dan berbagai penyimpangan nama marga masing-masing pairing akan bermunculan dan harap dimaklumi dengan semaklum-maklumnya.**

**Males baca? Gak suka sama tulisan curcol ciymii atau ranran? Ilfeel sama fandom CT? Ilfeel sama tokoh-tokohnya? Ilfeel karena ciymii atau ranran sukanya minta review? Gak usah dibaca gak papa. /galak mode:ON**

**Review sangat kami butuhkan. Karena kami akan sangat bersemangat melanjutkan karya gaje ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kami butuhkan pula.**

**Are you riiidiiiih?**

**.**

**.**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Camera**

**ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^O^**

Malam itu bintang di langit bertaburan. Cahayanya berkelip genit kepada setiap penghuni bumi yang tengah memandanginya kagum. Udara malam itu juga cukup dingin mengingat musim dingin akan segera datang. Pancaran indah langit malam sepertinya tak berarti bagi Putri bermata coklat. Seorang putri cantik yang kini sedang cemberut memandang langit dari menara setinggi 17 meter di sebuah istana yang tersembunyi di balik hutan terlarang.

"Yayoi, sekali-kali aku ingin sekali terbang ke langit menyentuh salah satu bintang di sana. Pasti menyenangkan." kata Sanae, nama sang Putri kepada kucing putih bersih kesayangannya.

"Sanae-sama,bersabarlah. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa terbang ke sana." jawab sang kucing mencoba menghibur. Kucing yang ajaib bukan bisa berbicara? Namun sang kucing hanya bisa berbicara dengan Sanae saja. Itu karena Sanae memakai kalung ajaib yang bisa membuatnya bisa berbicara dengan binatang. Entah kalung itu pemberian siapa. Dia sudah memakainya sejak ia masih kecil. mau menanyakan ke siapa toh tidak ada yang bisa menjawab karena memang selama ini ia sendirian. Dia hanya hidup dengan Bibi Kumi. Namun memang Bibi Kumi tidak menginap di sini. Dia hanya datang ketika dia ingin datang saja. Namun Sanae tidak menyukai Bibi Kumi karena ia begitu kasar kepadanya.

"Haah." Sang Putri menghela nafas panjang lagi. "Di luar sana ada apa ya? Aku ingin tahu. Apakah di luar sana juga ada manusia?" Pertanyaan yang sering ia lontarkan jikalau sedang menyendiri seperti ini. Selama 17 tahun ia hidup tanpa bertemu dengan siapapun. Bisa bersama Yayoi, kucingnya saja ia sudah sangat senang karena ia mendapatkan teman. Sebelum Yayoi datang ia benar-benar merasa kesepian.

"Sanae-sama, sebaiknya Anda tidur. Ini sudah larut. Jangan sampai Bibi Kumi memarahi Anda karena sakit dan tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan."

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku tidur. AKu juga sudah mengantuk."

Kini Sanae beranjak dari jendela menara ke tempat tidurnya. dia mulai membaringkan tubuh semampainya di atas tempat tidur kecil yang sudah 17 tahun ini ia tempati. Perlahan mata Sanae mulai terpejam. Dia mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

"Kau sangat cantik." ucap pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ka- kau siapa?" tanya Sanae bingung. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui namaku. Ijinkan aku mengajakmu terbang ke langit." kata sang pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Sanae.

"Terbang? Ke langit? Dengan apa?" tanya Sanae bertubi-tubi.

"Aku memiliki sayap yang bisa membawamu terbang ke langit." Seketika itu juga dua sayap putih muncul dari balik punggung Tsubasa.

"Ah. Apa kau seorang malaikat?" Sanae masih bertanya-tanya tentang pemuda di hadapannya ini.  
"Aku adalah laki-laki yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Namaku-"

"BANGUN PEMALAS!"

"AH!" Sanae terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Keadaannya saat ini basah kuyup karena disiram air oleh Bibi Kumi.

"Bi..bibi. Kapan Bibi datang?" tanya Sanae berusaha ramah.

"BAru saja. Cepat siapkan sarapan untukku."

"Ba-baik."

Sanae's POV  
Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Mimpi yang selalu datang akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda tampan yang memakai pakaian ksatria, bermata hitam, berambut hitam. Dia sangat gagah. Dan selalu saja dia berkata akan mengajakku terbang ke langit dan dia akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Siapa dia?

"Sanae-sama apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yayoi khawatir.

"Ah. Iya Yayoi. Aku..tidak apa-apa."

"kau harus segera mengganti pakaianmu. Kalau tidak kau akan sakit." Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

Hari mulai beranjak siang ketika aku mengantar Bibi Kumi yang akan pergi. Seperti biasanya, dia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan seluruh kastil ini sendirian.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum malam, dan ingat ! Semua harus sudah selesai begitu aku pulang." ujarnya yang kemudian berlalu di hadapan ku.

"Baik!"

.  
.

Saat tengah membersihkan ruang baca, aku tak sengaja menemukan ruang rahasia di balik lemari buku yang bisa bergeser saat satu buku yang menjadi kunci ruangan rahasia di di geser.

"Ruangan apa ini ? Gelap sekali." aku segera menyalahkan lilin.

"Ah, Sanae-sama, lihat ! Ada tangga menuju kebawah." ujar Yayoi memberi tau ku saat setelah kami masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia itu.

Aku dan Yayoi pun menuruni tangga itu lalu menelusuri lorong bawah tanah. Ada perasaan takut, tapi aku ingin tau di mana ujung lorong ini. Dan siapa tau saja ini jalan keluar dari kastil ini.

Wuusssh !

Silaunya cahaya mentari dan hembusan angin menyambut ku di luar lorong gelap ini.

"Sanae-sama, lihat ! Inilah dunia luar yg selama ini ingin anda lihat." ujar Yayoi.

"Indahnya. Seperti inikah dunia luar itu!"

Aku terkagum melihat semua yg ada di hadapan ku. Rerumputan dan pepohonan yang hijau, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dimana-mana, langit biru yang indah serta angin sepoy yang menerpa ku sejak tadi. Lalu... Kota, yah kota dan istana. Aku ingin pergi kesana, disana pasti banyak orang-orang seperti ku.

Tapi, jika Bibi tau aku pergi. Ia pasti akan sangat marah padaku.

"Ayo pergi, Sanae-sama!" ajak Yayoi yang seolah mengerti keinginan ku.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, kita akan kembali sebelum Bibi Kumi pulang. Lagi pula kitakan hanya sebentar."

"Kau benar," aku mengangkat Kucing putih itu dan mengendongnya dalam dekapan ku. "Ayo kita pergi, Yayoi."

"Hiaaa... hiaaa..." terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang sedang menaiki kuda. Sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tsubasa Ozora, pangeran dari kerajaan Kaizora itu kini sedang berlatih berburu. Langakh kaki kuda yang ia tunggangi terhenti saat ia melihat seekor rusa yang menarik hati (?). Segera ia ambil panah dari punggungnya kemudian bersiap untuk memanah.

Cuss. Seketika itu juga rusa itu mati karena panahan darinya.

"Yeee... kau berhasil pangeran! hari ini kita pesta besar." kata pengawal yang sedari tadi mengikuti laju kuda sang pangeran.

"Yeah!" kata Tsubasa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum tampan.

"Aku akan ambil rusa itu." kata sang pengawal lagi.

Kemudian pengawal itu turun dari kuda yang ia tunggangi. Berniat mengambil rusa hasil buruan sang pangeran.

Rawrrr.

Namun ketika hendak mengambil rusa tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing putih yang tiba-tiba mendekat dan bersuara layaknya harimau yang marah karena anaknya telah di panah.

"Ah. Kucing aneh!"

"Rawrrr." rawr si kucing lagi.

"Ada apa, Ishizaki?" tanya sang pangeran penasaran.

"Kucing ini... dia aneh sekali,pangeran." jawab Ishizaki, pengawal Pangeran TSubasa.

Lalu sang pangeran turun dari kudanya dan mulai mendekat ke arah Ishizaki.  
Senyum terukir dari bibir Tsubasa saat ia melihat kucing putih yang manis menurutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja rusa itu dan kita bawa pulang kucing itu. AKu ingin membawanya untuk teman Jun di istana."

Sang kucing berkedip-kedip. Kenapa malah dirinya yang akan dibawa? pikirnya.  
Lalu Ishizaki segera mengambil kucing itu. Namun Yayoi,nama kucing itu meronta tak mau dibawa.

'Sialan! Kenapa aku yang malah dibawa! Sanae-sama,tolong aku!' kata Yayoi dengan bahasa kucingnya.  
Merasa namanya dipanggil Sanae yang tak jauh dari tempat itu segera berlari menuju ke arah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hei,tunggu!" kata Sanae yang melihat Yayoi tengah berada di dalam kandang yang dibawa oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Eh?" Pangeran Tsubasa menoleh ke arah suara Sanae.

"Itu kucingku! Mau kau bawa kemana?" kata Sanae sedikit berteriak.  
"Ini...kucingmu?" tanya Tsubasa sambil mengangkat kandang yang berisi kucing putih yang baru saja ia tangkap.  
Lalu Tsubasa turun dari kudanya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sanae. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

'Siapa wanita ini? Manis sekali.' batin Tsubasa.

"Benarkah ini kucingmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya! Kembalikan!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kata Tsubasa sedikit menggoda gadis bermata coklat.

"Kalau tidak.. aku.." kata Sanae terbata-bata. belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara panggilan namanya bergema.

"Sanae! Sanae! di mana kau?"

Sanae dan sang pangeran menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Sanae-sama kau harus segera kembali!" kata Yayoi dengan bahasa kucingnya yang hanya bisa dimengerti Sanae.

"Tapi kau Yayoi.."

"Sanae!" teriak suara itu lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sanae-sama. Pergilah."

Dengan wajah sedikit bingung dan khawatir Bibi Kumi akan mengetahui ia berada di luar kastil, akhirnya Sanae memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan Yayoi dan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hei! tunggu!" Tsubasa berteriak dan hendak mengejar Sanae yang masuk ke hutan.

"Pangeran Tsubasa, hari sudah gelap! Kita harus pulang, kalau tidak raja Kojiro akan memarahi Anda lagi."

Langkah kaki Tsubasa terhenti ketika mendengar cegahan dari ishizaki.

'Siapa gadis itu? Hmm.. aku akan kembali lagi besok untuk mencari tahu.' batin Tsubasa.

'Sanae-sama, semoga kau tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera kembali.' batin yayoi.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah 17 tahun lamanya, tapi kami belum juga menemukan putri kami yang hilang." ucap sang raja Hikaru Nakazawa, yg tengah berkunjung kekerajaan Koizora dan bercerita tentang tragedi yang menimpa putri kecilnya yang sampai saat ini masih hilang dan belum juga di temukan. "Segala cara telah ku lakukan untuk menemukanya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama kami tetap tak juga menemukanya."

"Orang-orang yang bersedia mencarinya satu persatu perlahan mulai menyerah. Mereka mengatakan kalau putri kecil kami sudah tiada." Ratu Yoshiko Nakazawa menatap liontin yg terdapat sebuah foto seorang bayi perempuan mungil di tanganya. Butiran-butiran bening selalu saja jatuh dari matanya setiap kali melihat liontin itu.

Raja Kojiro dan Ratu Maki yg perupakan raja dari kerajaan Koizora menatap iba kedua sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu.

.  
.

"Pangeran Tsubasa selamat datang. Raja Kojiro mencari anda sejak tadi." sambut sang pelayan sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tampaknya hari ini pun anda akan dimarahin lagi pangeran." komentar Ishizaki, pengawal sang pangeran Tsubasa.

Sang pangeran hanya tersenyum sambil turun dari kudanya.

"Meawww..." kucing yang ada dalam kandang yang ia bawa bersuara. Itu membuat ingatan Tsubasa kembali lagi mengingat gadis yang ia temui di hutan.

"Gadis itu, siapa sebenarnya dia. Kenapa ia bisa berada disana? Apa ia tersesa."

.  
.

"Ayah, aku telah kembali." Tsubasa berlutut hormat saat menemui Raja Kojiro yang tak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Ah, selamat datang pangeran. Lupa waktu lagi karna terlalu asik dengan petualangan-putualangan mu dihutan!"

"Maaf, hehe." Tsubasa hanya tertaw canggung mendapat sindiran dari sang ayah.

Raja Kojiro memperkenal kan Tsubasa pada sahabat lamanya, Raja dan Ratu Nakazawa. Sedikit percakapan terdengar di antara mereka.

"Jika putri kami masih ada, ia pasti sudah sebesar Pangeran Tsubasa." Ratu Yoshiko berujar setelah Tsubasa berpamitan untuk istirahat.

Raja Hikaru yg mendengar itu menggenggam lengan Ratunya hangat dan tersenyum. "Kita pasti akan menemukanya."

Malam pun tiba. Sang pangeran kini berada di kamarnya. Duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya memikirkan gadis manis yang ia temui di hutan tadi. Hatinya masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran siapa sebenarnya gadis itu dan apa yang ia lakukan di hutan.  
Pandangannya beralih pada sosok dua kucing yang kini tengah asyik bermain bola kecil bersama. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah dua kucing itu. Dibelainya dua kucing itu secara bergantian.

"Jun,kau sepertinya senang dengan teman barumu ini."katanya sambil tersenyum.  
Jun hanya mengangguk-angguk ala kucing.

"Dan kau, apa gadis itu adalah tuanmu? Tapi..kenapa kalian di sana?" tanya Tsubasa pada kucing putih yang ia temukan di hutan tadi. Mata sang kucing mendadak sendu mengingat majikannya tadi.

"Hoamm... aku lelah sekali. Sepertinya ini saat untuk tidur. Besok aku akan kembali ke hutan untuk mencari tahu." kata Tsubasa sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, Yayoi. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersedih seperti itu?" tanya Jun dengan bahasa kucing.

"Aku...ingin pulang. Aku rindu dengan Sanae-sama." kata Yayoi sedih.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Jun lagi.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu tepatnya di mana. Yang jelas aku tinggal di sebuah kastil di tengah hutan."

"Nee? Memang ada kastil di sana? setahuku hutan terlarang tidak pernah ada kehidupan yang lama."

"Ada kok."

"Hmm... besok pangeran TSubasa akan kembali ke hutan tempat ia menemukanmu. Kita ikut saja. Bagaimana?"

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Hmm... tentu saja pasti tidak boleh. Hahahah." kata Jun lalu tertawa.  
Raut wajah Yayoi yang semula menampakan harapan, kini kembali murung.

"Tapi kita bisa ikut secara diam-diam!" kata Jun bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Ah. Terimakasih!" kata Yayoi sambil memeluk Jun ala kucing.

Malam ini di kastil Sanae kembali terlihat bersedih. Bagaimana tidak? Teman satu-satunya tidak ada di sini.  
"Sanae! Makan malamnya sudah siap?" teriak Bibi Kumi.

"Iya,Bi!" jawabnya tak kalah berteriak.

Keheningan menyelimuti makan malam kala itu. Namun ada beberapa hal yang sangat ingin ditanyakan Sanae kepada Bibi Kumi.  
"Bibi.." akhirnya Sanae berani membuka suaranya.

"Hmm.." jawab Bibi Kumi.

"Bibi,aku ingin keluar dari kastil ini."

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." bibi Kumi tersedak mendengar kata-kata dari Sanae.

"Ah. Maaf Bibi."

"Jangan bermimpi! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari kastil ini!"

"Ta..tapi kenapa?"

"Karena memang takdirmu selalu berada di kastil ini. HaHaha."

"Tidak bisakah aku bertemu orang lain selain Bibi? Aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui dunia luar."

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

Keesokan paginya Bibi Kumi meninggalkan kastil. Ini adalah kesempatan Sanae untuk berjalan-jalan lagi di dunia luar. Ia segera menuju ke tempat di mana ia bisa keluar dari kastil seperti kemarin. Dengan segera Sanae ke tempat terakhir ia meninggalkan Yayoi dan pemuda tampan itu. Eh? Tampan? Ya tampan. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang Sanae buat tentang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam pekat itu.

Sesampainya di hutan, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Wajah Sanae berubah menjadi murung.  
"Sebaiknya aku kembali." kata Sanae lirih. "Yayoi, di mana kau? Aku kesepian tanpamu." gumamnya lagi dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Ia tutup wajahnya dengan tangan masih dengan tangisan yang terisak. Namun ketika menangis, sebuah tangan kekar menariknya agak kasar. Mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan kekarnya itu.

GRAB!

"ehmm..hmm.." ronta Sanae dengan mulut masih dibekap.

"Diam. Atau kita akan ketahuan!" perinta laki-laki yang mendekap mulutnya itu. Kini kedua orang itu bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

"Hiaaa...hiaaa.." terdengar suara orang yang sedang menaiki kuda itu.

"Di mana pemuda sialan itu?" kata orang yang menunggangi kuda.

"Sial! Kita kehilangan jejaknya!" kata orang yang satunya.

"Cepat juga larinya!"

"Sudahlah kita tinggalkan saja!"

Akhirnya ketiga orang yang mengejar pemuda itu pergi menjauh.

.

Sadar jika ketiga orang yang mengejarnya sudah pergi, akhirnya pemuda itu menghela nafas. Namun tidak dengan gadis yang kini ada di pelukannya. Dia masih ketakutan.  
"Sudah aman." kata sang pemuda.

Sanae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda itu. Namun tertahan tangan sang pemuda. Wajah mereka kini sangat dekat. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan yang kedua, sang pemuda semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanae. Dan..

CUP!

Kecupan singkat dari sang pemuda di bibir Sanae.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sanae dengan wajah memerah sambil berdiri membalikkan badan. Tak berani menatap pemuda itu.

"Menciummu." jawab pemuda santai.

"Itu tidak sopan!" kata Sanae dengan memberanikan diri menatap sang pemuda yang sedang berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Hahahaha." tawa sang pemuda. "Kau semakin manis dengan wajah memerah seperti itu." tambahnya.  
Sanae tak menjawab. Ia menunduk malu.

.

.

"Aku Tsubasa Ozora. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Sanae. Ah maaf aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu!" tahan Tsubasa sambil menggenggam tangan Sanae.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku takut orang-orang tadi akan mencelakakanmu."

"Tidak usah. Terimakasih."

"Tunggu!" kata Tsubasa berusaha mengejar Sanae.

Merasa dikejar TSubasa, Sanae mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tak mau bibi Kumi smapai mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah keluar dari kastil hanya karena laki-laki ini.

"Auw." Malangnya kaki Sanae tersandung. Tsubasa yang mengetahui itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sanae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsubasa sambil melihat keadaan kaki Sanae.

"Kakimu bengkak." kata Tsubasa. Sanae tak bisa bicara dan hanya mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Auw." rintih Sanae lagi karena Tsubasa berusaha memegang kakinya yang bengkak.

"Maaf." kata Tsubasa. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sanae, Tsubasa langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Tu..tunggu." Sanae berusaha menghentikan tindakan Tsubasa.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku obati dulu kakimu baru kau bisa pulang."

Wajah Sanae kini sudah merah padam. Yang biasa ia lakukan hanyalah menuruti laki-laki tampan yang baru ia kenal ini.

.  
Tsubasa membawa Sanae ke danau yang tak jauh dari tempat ia bertemu Sanae. Entah dari mana ia tahu kalau ada danau di sana. Feelingnya mungkin. Heh?

Setelah sampai ia menurunkan Sanae dengan pelan-pelan. Dia mengeluarkan obat-obatan yang biasa ia bawa jika ia hendak berburu. Sanae hanya bisa melihat Tsubasa yang dengan cekatan meramu obat dan ia bingung kenapa pemuda ini begitu perhatian padanya. Kenal saja baru tadi kan? Aneh.  
Wajahnya mendadak merona mengingat apa yang dilakukan Tsubasa padanya tadi. Laki-laki itu menciumnya. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya. Mencoba merasakan kembali ciuman ah bukan maksudnya kecupan singkat dari pemuda tampan di depannya ini.

"Auw."

"Ah. Maaf. Apa aku terlalu keras?" tanya Tsubasa.  
Sanae menggelengkan kepalanya dan TSubasa melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengobati kaki Sanae.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Tsubasa sambil berdiri.

"Terimakasih." kata Sanae.

Tsubasa kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Sanae. Sanae hanya menunduk malu. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mau nekat untuk pulang, pasti laki-laki di sebelahnya ini akan nekat juga untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kalau tidak pulan, ia khawatir jika Bibi Kumi datang tapi tidak menemukannya di kastil. Sungguh dua pilihan dengan resiko buruk.

.  
"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Tsubasa memecah lamunan Sanae. Sanae hanya diam. Resiko yang sulit akan ia terima jika ia mengatakan dimana ia tinggal kepada pemuda ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau tinggal di sekitar sini ya?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Aku memang tidka pernah keluar rumah." Ah. Akhirnya Sanae menjawab.

"Hmm? Benarkah?"

Sanae mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini kan hutan terlarang, tidak boleh sembarangan orang masuk ke sini." tanya Sanae panjang lebar.

"Mencarimu."

"Eh?" jawaban Tsubasa berhasil membuat Sanae menoleh ke arahnya. Mata hitam dan mata coklat itu bertemu.

"Kenapa mencariku?" tanya Sanae.

"Tidak tahu. Dari kemarin aku terus kepikiran tentangmu." jawab Tsubasa.

"Kucingmu masih ada di tempatku."

"Ah. Yayoi,apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sanae dengan wajah serius.

"Namanya Yayoi ya? Sangat cocok dengan Jun."

"JUn? Siapa Jun?"

"Jun itu nama kucingku. Spertinya dia senang sekali bermain dengan JUn."

"begitukah?"

.  
Hening kembali. Hari sudah hampir gelap. Sanae harus segera pulang.

"Aku harus pulang." kata Sanae.

"Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Mau tidak mau Sanae mengijinkan Tsubasa mengantarnya.

Sampai di depan pintu di bawah kastil.

"Ini rumahku." kata Sanae sambil menunjuk kastil.

"Mana?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Itu." tunjuk Sanae lagi.

"Tidak ada kastil di sana."

Ya. Memang Tsubasa tidak bisa melihat kastil yang di tempati Sanae karena kastil itu dilindungi kekuatan sihir yang membuat siapapun tak bisa melihatnya.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Memang tidak ada. Hehe." kata Sanae pura-pura.

"Kau bisa turunkan aku di sini." kata Sanae lagi.

Dalam perjalanan ke kastil, Sanae digendong oleh TSubasa. Dalam perjalanan ke kastil pula, Tsubasa diminta Sanae untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupan di luar hutan terlarang ini. Tsubasa juga bercerita tentang kerajaan Koizora. Namun ia tak menceritakan kalau dia adalah pangeran di kerajaan Koizora itu. Dan dalam perjalanan itu juga keduanya menjadi akrab.  
.

.

.  
Tsubasa menurunkan Sanae pelan-pelan.

"Terimakasih, Tsubasa." kata Sanae dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau yakin hanya aku antar sampai sini?" tanya Tsubasa khawatir.

"Hem em." jawab Sanae sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sanae.

"Sekarang kau berbalik." pinta Sanae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Aku mau pulang."

Tsubasa hanya diam, mengernyitkan dahinyanya. NAmun akhirnya Tsubasa berbalik dengan masih curi-curi pandang terhadap Sanae.

"Sampai jum-" belum sempat Sanae mengatakan sampai jumpa, Tsubasa menarik tangan Sanae dan dengan sekejap bibir keduanya bertemu. Yap. Tsubasa mencium Sanae lagi. Ini bukan hanya kecupan namun ini ciuman.  
Sanae yang menyadari hal itu hanya terbelalak matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun kemudian ia mulai menikmati sentuhan bibir TSubasa kepada bibirnya.

.  
Lalu Tsubasa membuat jarak antara mereka. Perlahan ciumannya untuk Sanae mulai ia lepas. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Sanae.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan membawamu sebagai istriku." Setelah berbisik ia mulai berbalik. Dan Sanae tersenyum. kali ini tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu bahagia kali ini dengan tindakan dan bisikan dari TSubasa.

"Sampai Jumpa." kata Sanae dan ia menghilang ke kastil setelah itu.

.  
.

Tsubasa's POV

Dia menghilang entah kemana. Gadis itu sungguh membuatku semakin penasaran. Dia manis dan juga lembut.  
Aku masih larut dengan Sanae. Namun dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara kereta kuda mendekat. Dengan segera aku bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

"Wahai penguasa kegelapan, bukakan pintu yang telah dikuasai sihir ini. Hap !" kata sang wanita paruh baya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat miliknya. Siapa wanita itu? Setelah wanita itu mengucapkan mantra sihir itu, sebuah cahaya bersinar sangat terang hingga menyilaukan mataku. Sebuah kastil perlahan mulai muncul dari balik cahaya itu. Inikah rumah Sanae?

Sang wanita itu masuk bersama keretanya. Dan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu mulai bersinar lagi dan membuat kastil tua yang kulihat menghilang entah kemana.  
Ini sungguh mencurigakan. Dan semua ini terjadi dalam lingkungan wilayah kerajaan Koizora. Aku harus segera mencari tahu.

Di lingkungan kerajaan Nakazawa tengah ramai dengan kabar sebuah sayembara yang sedang di kabarkan oleh penasehat kerajaan Nakazawa, Genzo Wakabayashi.

"Kepada seluruh rakyak ku dan orang-orang tangguh dari seluruh negri. Aku, Hikaru Nakazawa, Raja dari kerajaan Nakazawa. Akan mengadakan sebuah sayembara. Bagi siapa pun yang berhasil menemukan putri ku akan ku hadiahi sebuah tahta di kerajaan ini. Jika dia seorang laki-laki akan ku nikahkan dia dengah putri ku dan jika dia seorang wanita, akan ku jadikan putriku. Tertanda Raja Hikaru dari kerajaan Nakazawa." ujar penasehat Wakabayashi di akhir pengumumanya.

Setelah itu kabar tentang sayembara yang di adakan kerajaan Nakazawa pun menyebar ke seluruh negri bahkan hingga ke plosok-plosok. Tak terkecuali kerajaan Koizora.

"Apa sayembara ?" Tsubasa terpaku mendengar kabar tentang sayembara dari kerajaan Nakazawa. "Sayembara untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menemukan putri Nakazawa yang hilang, kau juga tau kan tentang cerita itu. Ayah ingin kau mengikuti sayembara itu." ujar Raja Kojiro dari bangku tahtanya.

"tapi dari kabar yang ku dengar putri Nakazawa sudah tiada."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada kabar baru yang mengatakan bahwa putri Nakazawa masih hidup." jelas Ratu Maki.

"Kerajaan kita, Koizora dan kerajaan Nakazawa telah lama bersahabat. Jadi Ayah ingin kau membantu mereka menemukan putri Nakazawa."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.  
.

"Yayoi, kau kenapa ?" tanya Jun kucing berwarna coklat pada temanya si kucing putih dengan bahasa kucingnya.

"Aku merindukan Sanae-sama." Yayoi, si kucing putih menjawab dengan mata masih menatap bintang-bintang di langit dari balik jendela dengan wajah murung. "Saat masih bersamanya, kami selalu melihat bintang-bintang berdua dan mengkhayalkan keluar dari kastil tua itu."

Jun hanya bisa menatap iba. Di belainya kepala Yayoi dengan kepalanya. Yah mungkin semacam pelukan ala kucing (?)

.  
.

Hari ini keluarga besar kerajaan Koizora berkunjung ke kerajaan Nakazawa. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk mempererat silaturahmi dan kerjasama antar kerajaan.  
"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Nakazawa." sambut Raja Hikaru.

.  
Lalu mereka diajak berkeliling kerajaan sebelum makam malam.  
Tibalah mereka di sebuah ruangan khusus kerajaan. Di sana terdapat benda-benda bersejarah dari leluhur dan sesepuh kerajaan Nakazawa sebelum Raja Hikaru memimpin kerajaan.  
Di ruangan itu terdapat lukisan yang menarik perhatian pangeran Tsubasa.

"Ini..." kata TSubasa.

"Oh, itu adalah kalung turun temurun yang dipakai setiap keturunan kerajaan." kata Ratu Yoshiko menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku lupa dimana." kata Tsubasa lagi.

"Kalung itu hilang bersama putri kecil kami. Saat kelahirannya kami memakaikan cincin itu kepada putri kecil kami." jelas raja Hikaru.

"Namun putri kami telah menghilang." kata Ratu Yoshiko dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ah. Maaf aku tidka bermaksud membuat kalian mengingat hal yang menyedihkan." kata pangeran Tsubasa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami harap dengan sayembara yang kami adakan, kami bisa secepatnya menemukan putri kami." kata Raja Hikaru.

"Hikaru-sama dan Yoshiko-sama, makan malam sudah siap." kata seorang wanita paruh baya. Dia adalah kepala pelayan di kerajaan Nakazawa.

"Baiklah Kumi-san. Kami akan segera ke ruang makan." kata Ratu Yoshiko.

'Eh? Dia kan...' batin Tsubasa saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu.

"MAri kita ke ruang makan." ajak Ratu Yoshiko dengan wajah tersenyum.

Tsubasa masih mengamati sosok wanita paruh baya itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kastil di hutan terlarang dimana saat itu sang wanita sedang mengucapkan mantra sihir. Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya?

.  
Kali ini di tempat yang berbeda, tsubasa dan Sanae sedang memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang. Di sisi Sanae, dia tidak merasa kesepian dengan apa yang dilaluinya bersama Tsubasa beberapa hari yang lalu. Begitu pun Tsubasa yang saat ini sedang menginap di kerajaan Nakazawa. Mereka berdua teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_"Bisa ceritakan padaku kehidupan di luar sana, Tsubasa?" kata Sanae pada Tsubasa. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sanae menyerah untuk tidak memperbolehkan Tsubasa mengantarnya._

_"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Tsubasa bersemangat dan dia memulai ceritanya._

_"Sekarang ini kau berada di wilayah kerajaan Koizora."_

_"Koizora?"_

_"He em. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh raja bernama Raja Kojiro dan Ratu Maki. Di sini sangat terkenal dengan kekayaan hasil alamnya. Itu yang membuat rakyat hidup sejahtera dan damai. Kerajaan juga sangat menjaga hubungan dengan kerajaan yang lain contohnya di bidang perdagangan bahan-bahan pokok hasil bumi masyarakat Koizora." jelas TSubasa panjang lebar. Sanae mengangguk-angguk paham._

_"Keren sekali!" kata Sanae bersemangat. "Sekali-kali aku boleh tidak ya berjalan-jalan ke kerajaan?"_

_"Tentu saja. Kalau kau mau aku bisa ajak kau ke sana."_

_"Benarkah?" tanya Sanae tambah bersemangat. "Tapi...pasti bibiku tidak mengijinkan." katanya dengan nada sedih._

_"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?"_

_"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku keluar saja Bibiku tidak tahu." katanya dengan wajah cemberut._

_"Mungkin Bibimu tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa." kata Tsubasa menenangkan._

_"Ya mungkin saja." jawab Sanae._

_Kemudian mereka diam beberapa saat._

_"Oya Tsubasa, kalau di sana ada raja dan ratu berarti ada pangeran / putri juga kan?" tanya Sanae tiba-tiba._

_"Eeeh? TSubasa terdiam sejenak. Bingung harus menjawab apa._

_"Tsubasa! Kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Sanae memecah lamunan Tsubasa._

_"Ah. Iya. Raja dan ratu memiliki seorang putra. Jadi ya bisa dibilang putranya adalah pangeran."_

_"Kalau pangeran pasti dia tampan."_

_"Namanya juga pangeran. Pastilah tampan. Hahaha."_

_"Aku jadi penasaran dengan ketampanan pangeran. Pasti banyak putri yang menyukainya."_

_"Begitulah. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot melihat pangeran tampan. Kau lihat aku saja, aku kan tampan seperti pangeran. Hahaha."_

_"Tidak lucu!" kata Sanae tersenyum. Dalam hati ia memang mengakui kalau Tsubasa ini tampan. Tanpa sadar Sanae memperkuat pelukannya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Namun mereka tak melihat satu sama lain. Jika saling melihat mungkin akan ketahuan kalau wajah mereka sekarang sedang merona. Detak jantung mereka saat ini pun tak karuan. Entah perasaan apa itu._

_Tanpa sengaja, tsubasa melihat ke arah genggaman tangan Sanae. Sanae tengah memegang kalung.  
"Kalungmu bagus, Sanae."_

_"Oh ini. Iya ini bukan kalung biasa."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"He em. Ini adalah kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku. Ini sudah aku pakai sejak aku masih kecil."_

_"Oh begitu. Kau tinggal sendiri bersama bibimu saja, sanae?"_

_"Iya. Tapi kadang aku sendirian bersama Yayoi karena bibi pergi entah kemana."_

_"Hmm.. Begitu ya."_

_Sampai di depan pintu di bawah kastil._

_"Ini rumahku." kata Sanae sambil menunjuk kastil._

_"Mana?" tanya Tsubasa._

_"Itu." tunjuk Sanae lagi._

_"Tidak ada kastil di sana."_

_Ya. Memang Tsubasa tidak bisa melihat kastil yang di tempati Sanae karena kastil itu dilindungi kekuatan sihir yang membuat siapapun tak bisa melihatnya._

_"Oh ya aku lupa. Memang tidak ada. Hehe." kata Sanae pura-pura._

_"Kau bisa turunkan aku di sini." kata Sanae lagi._

_Tsubasa menurunkan Sanae pelan-pelan._

_"Terimakasih, Tsubasa." kata Sanae dengan senyuman manis._

_"Kau yakin hanya aku antar sampai sini?" tanya Tsubasa khawatir._

_"Hem em." jawab Sanae sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum._

_"Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsubasa lagi._

_"Iya. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sanae._

_"Sekarang kau berbalik." pinta Sanae._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa bingung._

_"Aku mau pulang."_

_Tsubasa hanya diam, mengernyitkan dahinyanya. NAmun akhirnya Tsubasa berbalik dengan masih curi-curi pandang terhadap Sanae._

_"Sampai jum-" belum sempat Sanae mengatakan sampai jumpa, Tsubasa menarik tangan Sanae dan dengan sekejap bibir keduanya bertemu. Yap. Tsubasa mencium Sanae lagi. Ini bukan hanya kecupan namun ini ciuman.  
Sanae yang menyadari hal itu hanya terbelalak matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun kemudian ia mulai menikmati sentuhan bibir TSubasa kepada bibirnya._

_Suatu hari aku akan membawamu sebagai istriku._

.  
Bayangan tentang kejadian waktu itu membuat keduanya yang berada di tempat berbeda membuat satu sama lain tersenyum.

**TBC**

**Ciymii's CurCol**

**Aneh kan ya? Wkwkwkwk...**

**Yaudah ciymii minta ripiu-nya yang banyak biar semangat melanjutkan. ^^**


End file.
